


Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a marathoner!

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: La Torre dei Clichè [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Bones hates his life, Bones misadventure, Gen, He isn't a marathoner, Humor, Into Darkness cit., TOS cit, dammit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vogliono uccidermi!" urlò senza fiato Bones. Si voltò nuovamente indietro. "Vogliono uccidermi, Jim!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a marathoner!

  
**Clichè:** #2 – La Fuga, Piano A.  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek!Reboot.  
 **Pairing/Personaggi:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Bones, un po' tutti.  
 **Rating:** Verde.  
 **Beta: ---**  
 **Genere:** Humor, Avventura.  
 **Warning:** Generale.  
 **Summary:** "Vogliono uccidermi!" urlò senza fiato Bones. Si voltò nuovamente indietro. "Vogliono uccidermi, Jim!"  
 **Note:** Sì, la battuta "Stai attento Jim" è presa dalla TOS u.u  
 **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono e non ci guadagno nulla, se non l'odio dei personaggi.

 

 

 

_Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a marathoner!_   
  
  
  


 

 

Leonard McCoy aveva fatto parecchi errori nella sua vita.

Il primo? Sposare la sua ex-moglie, Jocelyn. Occhi scuri e gambe lunghe possono uccidere molto più di un Klingon incazzato.  
Secondo? Iscriversi nella Flotta e vendere il suo studio. Beh, non che avesse avuto molta scelta, comunque.   
Terzo,  _nonchè il più grande di tutti_ ? Diventare amico di James T. Kirk.

Perchè quando c'era di mezzo Jim, anche la più semplice delle missioni, sul più innocuo dei pianeti si tramutava in un piano suicida non premeditato.  
Siccome Bones era un dottore – dannazione! - e non un maratoneta, sì, odiava Jim profondamente in quel momento.

Possibile che sentisse la necessità di fare il balordo con qualsiasi cosa accennasse appena a muoversi e rispondesse con un qualsiasi gesto alla sua, citazione testuale, " _occhiata da cucciolo, irresistibile_ "?.

Evidentemente sì, e Bones gli avrebbe volentieri chiuso tutti e due gli occhi con un bel pugno, se non fosse stato troppo impegnato a scappare lontano da una mandria di Amazzoni infuriate.  
Dannazione.

 

 

_**Un'ora prima** _

"Signore, abbiamo una comunicazione urgente dall'Ammiraglio Quinn." comunicò Uhura, premendo tasti per passare la comunicazione sullo schermo, senza che Jim nemmeno parlasse.

"Capitano Kirk." salutò il vecchio ammiraglio, sorridendo appena.

"Ammiraglio Quinn, cosa posso fare per lei?" chiese educatamente, dritto sulla sua poltrona con Spock al suo fianco.

"Ci sono ordini urgenti dalla Federazione: dovete avviare trattative diplomatiche con la regina di Amazon."  
"Amazon... ma non...?" e guardò dubbioso Spock, che annuì appena.  
"Credevo che il pianeta Amazon, avesse dichiarato, in modo decisivo, di non voler far parte della Federazione, Ammiraglio. Cos'è cambiato?" chiese il vulcaniano.  
"Sembra, signor Spock, che la minaccia Klingon non metta in allarme solo la Federazione. Capitano la vostra è una missione diplomatica della massima importanza. Chiaro?"  
"Sissignore." e la comunicazione si chiuse.  
Bones, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, imprecò internamente al sorriso che si andava allargando pian piano sul viso di Jim.

"Amazon, eh?" disse rivolto a Spock, che lo guardò con aria di sufficienza.

"E' _una missione diplomatica_ , Capitano, non una franchigia." ribattè quello piccato.  
Il ghignò di Jim, se possibile, si allargò ancora di più.  
"Ne sono consapevole, _Comandante_." e continuò a sorridere anche dopo che Spock se ne fu tornato alla sua postazione.

"Checkov, calcoli la rotta per Amazon."  
"Fatto, keptin! Dovremmo arrivarci tra uno-punto-ora."  
"Benissimo." e si diresse al turboascensore "Bones, Spock, con me."

Bones avrebbe voluto tanto essersene rimasto in infermeria.

 

 

_**Presente** _

Bones si guardò nuovamente indietro: le donne dall'incredibile forza e dalla bellezza letale, correvano ancora dietro di lui, urlandogli contro cose che non capiva (e che era certo di non voler capire), additandolo con rabbia.

Una lancia arrivò un metro più su della sua testa.  
"Vogliono uccidermi!" urlò nel commlink "Spock, vogliono uccidermi!" e se avessero continuato con quel ritmo, davvero avrebbero avuto la sua dannata testa.

"Continui a correre, dottore" replicò il bastardo dalle orecchie a punta, e poi aggiunse qualcosa che lui non riuscì a capire.  
"Dannazione!" urlò "io sono un dottore, non un dannato maratoneta! _SPOCK_!" ma quello non rispose e Bones imprecò in modo così volgare che se l'avessero sentito quelli della Flotta, l'avrebbero sicuramente degradato per oscenità su un pianeta amico.  
 _Al diavolo, era solo un dottore di campagna, lui._

Si fermò prima di cadere in una fosse davvero ben poco nascosta, il cuore gli pompava forte nelle precchie e il sudore gli colava ovunque come se fosse sotto una nuvola di pioggia.

La sua personale nuvola di sfiga.

"Ok, ok, calma, rifletti... rifletti... cos'è che dicevano alla Flotta, sulle vie di fuga?" ma siccome non aveva mai seguito con attenzione l'addestramento – perchè era un dottore! - e non era nemmeno sicuro che ci fosse un corso " _Sulle vie di fuga_ ", non trovò davvero nulla d'interessante nella sua memoria. Bella fregatura.

I passi si avvicinavano rapidamente, e lui doveva trovare una soluzione prima che fosse brutalmente ucciso.

"Non posso morire prima di aver ucciso Jim." ecco! Fissare un obiettivo e sopravvivere per raggiungerlo. Quello gliel'aveva insegnato sua madre.

Prese la sua decisione lasciandosi seguire dal puro istinto: si nascose nella buca.

E attese.

 

 

 

 

_**Mezz'ora prima** _

"Capitano non capisco perchè abbia deciso di portare il dottor McCoy con lei, e non me." ed alzò un sopracciglio, corrucciato.

Beh, secondo Bones, più che corrucciato sembrava particolarmente irritato, ma chi era lui per dire che i vulcaniani provavano irritazione?  
Comunque quella di Pointy era un'ottima domanda, anche lui era curioso di sapere perchè gli toccava scendere su un pianeta abitato da guerriere pronte a prenderli a calci in culo, se le cose fossero andate male. Insomma, era un dottore non un soldato, Spock era la scelta... beh, _più logica_. Era più forte, sapeva essere diplomatico e ragionevole... molto pi di lui.

Jim fece un piccolo sospiro.

"Spock, ragiona. Amazon è entrato nel mirino klingon, giusto? Se mentre io sono giù sul pianeta, questi ci dovessero attaccare, ci dev'essere almeno uno di noi due al comando."  
"Sembra... logico." ammise con riluttanza.

_Tsk, è così arrendevole_. Brontolò mentalmente il dottore.

"Allora spiegami perchè diamine devo venire io con te?" chiese a sua volta, incrociando le braccia sul petto "Non mi pare di essere la scelta più logica per una missione diplomatica."

Jim alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Posso sapere perchè ti lamenti? Ti sto portando su un pianeta abitato da donne bellissime!"  
Ed ecco il punto della situazione: Spock impedirebbe a Jim di divertirsi con le guerriere.

_Che cos'ho fatto di male nella mia vita?_

Bones stava per ribattere ma fu interrotto da Scott.

"Capitano, il teletrasporto è pronto."  
"D'accordo." il biondo sorrise al vulcaniano "Ci vediamo dopo. Prenditi cura della baracca, ok?"  
"Capitano, l'Ent-"

Jim alzò nuovamente un sopracciglio, in un'espressione da ' _sul serio non capisci che è un modo di dire?',_ e quello si zittì. Parve rifletterci su, poi aggiunse.

"D'accordo... Jim?"

"Sì?"

"Stai attento." e poi Bones ne ebbe abbastanza dei due piccioncini.

"Grazie, _staremo_ attenti!" replicò acidamente, prima di salire sul teletrasporto.

L'ultima cosa che vide fu il sopracciglio di Spock che si arcuava.

_Stupido goblin_.

 

 

_**Presente** _

La buca era una grotta.

Una maledettissima grotta, ok? Con tanto di tunnel e possibili animali pericolosi, e lui non era nemmeno armato! Che cos'avrebbe dovuto fare? 

Vagliò rapidamente le sue possibilità: lasciarsi catturare dalle Amazzoni, vagare in eterno per i tunnel, in attesa di essere mangiato vivo da qualche strana bestia.

Certe volte il male maggiore è sempre il male minore.

Una frase che suo nonno gli aveva sempre detto e che lui non aveva mai capito. 

Nemmeno in quel momento.

S'infilò nel primo tunnel, proprio mentre le guerriere si fermavano ad esaminare la buca.

"Dev'essere caduto qui!" urlò una di loro.

"Impossibile! Deve aver visto la buca! Avrà intrapreso il sentiero che porta alla scogliera."  
"Se è così, è già nostro." 

"Se fosse caduto..."

"Allora lo mangeranno le Aplas. Andiamo." e si allontanarono rumorosamente, così come si erano avvicinate. Bones rimase in attesa ancora qualche secondo, poi sporse la testa per assicurarsi che non se ne fossero davvero andate.

"Cosa diavolo sono le Aplas?" si chiese, cercando qualche appiglio con cui scalare le pareti scivolose della buca. Niente, nemmeno una piccola radice.

"Dannazione, io sono un dottore, non uno scalatore di buche!"

Detto ciò, s'inoltrò nella grotta.

 

 

_** Quindici minuti prima ** _

"Jim, dobbiamo andarcene. Ora!" gli ripetè per l'ennesima volta, scrollandolo per una spalla, ma quello scacciò, per l'ennesima, la sua mano.

"Non ora Bones! Io e Shana stavamo discutendo dei benefici della reciproca alle-"

"Con mezzo metro di lingua amazzone in gola?" gli ringhiò lui, strattonandolo nuovamente.

"E' un modo per.. ehm, rafforzare l'alleanza."

"Non parlarmi come se fossi socialmente ritardato come Spock!" lo riprese, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia "Persino quell'idiota-"

"Non chiamarlo così, Bones." replicò Jim, ora totalmente concentrato sulla loro conversazione.

_Interess- no, è troppo da Spock_.

"Bene, adesso che ho la tua concentrazione, possiamo per favore andarcene?"

"Sei già preso?" sibilò all'improvviso la donna alle loro spalle. Entrambi la fissarono all'unisono.

"Cosa?" chiese Jim sbigottito.  
"Sì!" esclamò Bones, nello stesso istante.

Forse non era stata una mossa intelligente perchè Shana diventò subito rossa in viso.

E non era imbarazzo.

"Guardie!" chiamò imperiosamente "Accompagnate il Capitano al teletrasporto."  
"Oh, finalmente ce ne andiamo!" ma qualcosa nell'espressione di Shana disse a Bones che a lui attendeva una diversa sorte.

"Cosa ne sarà del mio medico?" chiese rigidamente Jim.

Shana sorrise.

"E' la stagione della caccia, Capitano."

"Stag- cosa?! Io sono un dottore, dannazione, non un cinghiale da cacciare!" tuonò il moro, che cominciava ad agitarsi.

"Bones." l'avvertì Jim, ma quello non fece altro che agitarlo di più.

"No! Io sono un dottore, salvo vite ogni giorno e-"

"Basta così! Lei è onorato, Leonard."  
"Certo, con la caccia"

"Sì. Il mio pianeta è abitato esclusivamente da donne, dottore. Quando gli uomini arrivano qui e ci chiedono ospitalità noi accettiamo per valutarli."

"Lo scopo dell'improvvisa alleanza allora..." mormorò Jim, colto da epifania.  
 _Evviva._

"Sì, ma le nostre ragioni sono, in parte, anche quelle che vi abbiamo detto, Capitano Kirk. Valutiamo gli uomini più onorevoli di ingravidare un'amazzone."

"Non ha senso! Potrebbe nascere un maschio da un rapporto fra uomo e donna! Che cosa ne fate dei bambini?" non voleva sentire la risposta.

"Ci prendiamo cura dei bambini, istruendoli nell'arte della poesia e della musica, così che possano deliziarci con il loro canto. Sono nostri protetti."

"I padri che fine fanno?"

"Muoiono."

 

_**Presente** _

"Enterprise, qui Bones, mi ricevete?!" nessuna risposta.

Perchè la sua vita doveva essere così difficile? 

"Entra nella Flotta, dicevano." brontolava mentre proseguiva nel suo percorso, alla cieca "Sarà divertente, dicevano."

Era tutta colpa di Joyc.

No, tutta colpa di Jim e di Spock.

_Colpa della tua boccaccia_.

Sospirò: era condannato a morire comunque, no? O mangiato da un'aplas, qualsiasi cosa fosse, o ucciso da quelle pazze furiose o morto di fame, sete e freddo nelle grotte.

Morto, comunque.

_Coraggio, Leonard, sei sopravvissuto ad un divorzio, puoi sopravvivere ad una stramaledettissima caverna_.

Continuò a proseguire per un bel tratto e quando stava per abbandonare le speranze, ecco che il terreno prese ad inclinarsi verso l'alto.

_La fortuna è di nuovo dalla mia!_ , esultò quando si ritrovò nuovamente a fissare il cielo indaco del tramonto, e gli alberi della foresta dov'era fuggito.

La sua gioia durò per pochi istanti, comunque: a pochi metri da lui, c'era il folto gruppo di donne che ancora gli stavano dando la caccia. Rimase paralizzato sul posto, come un cerbiatto che ha avvistato il predatore.

Riaprì il commlink.  
"Jim! Dannazione farai meglio a rispondere o giuro su D-"  
"Bones! Finalmente! Stiamo cercando di localizzarti da un sacco di tempo!" gli disse l'altro, visibilmente sollevato.

"Mi sono nascosto in una specie di fossa con un tunnel."

"Oh, okay, ti riportiamo subito su!"

"Sarebbe l'idale! Sono proprio-" e fece un passo indietro, pestando inavvertitamente la coda di un-

"Per l'amor di Dio!" urlò, dimentico delle cacciatrici, quando si ritrovò a fissare un'enorme animale simil talpa, dai lunghi denti aguzzi.  
"Eccolo, è lì! Prendiamolo!" urlarono le cacciatrici.  
"AARGH!" urlò l'animale.

"NO!" urlò Bones, riprendendo a correre attraverso gli alberi.

"Bones!" stava urlando Jim dal commlink "Che succede? Pasha non riesce ad agganciarti!"

Bones si guardò indietro.

"Vogliono uccidermi!" gli urlò in risposta "Vogliono uccidermi, Jim!"

"Dottor McCoy" stavolta fu Spock a parlare dal commlink "tra dieci metri dovrebbe raggiungere la scogliera. Corra e si butti, chiaro?"  
"COSA?! Tu sei pazzo, figlio di-" ma non completò mai la frase, perchè quel bastardo di un aslap, o come diavolo si chiamava, era dotato anche di una lunga coda che utilizzò per assestargli un dannato colpo nelle spalle, di una violenza tale che Bones si ritrovò a fare un volo di circa cinque metri. Quando si mise in ginocchio, cercando di riprendere a respirare, il bordo della scogliera era a pochi metri.

_O la va, o la spacca..._ e riprese a correre, per fermarsi sul bordo della scogliera.

"Sto per vomitare."

"Bones, non hai tempo! SALTA!" gli urlò Jim dal commlink.  
"La fai facile tu, dannazione!" tre secondi dopo, comunque, si lanciò dalla scogliera.

Che brutto modo di morire.

 

 

_**Sull'Enterprise** _

"Ti potrei vomitare addosso." fu la prima cosa che disse, quando cadde in ginocchio sulla piattaforma del teletrasporto, circondato subito dalle braccia del suo, presunto, migliore amico.

Jim rise.  
"Non lo farai, altrimenti mi rovinerai la divisa."

"Va' al diavolo." gli rispose solo, rimettendosi in piedi.

"Stai bene?" gli chiese serio Jim, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Bones sospirò internamente.

"Sì, sto bene."

Forse, dopotutto, Spock non era l'unico così arrendevole.

"Ha seguito i miei ordini dottore, mi confesso sorpreso." non si era accorto che anche Spock fosse nella stanza.

"Diavolo Spock, non c'era comunque altra scelta!" gli rispose piccato, e quello alzò un sopracciglio.

Leonard McCoy aveva fatto probabilmente molti errori nella sua vita e certamente certe volte si pentiva di essersi iscritto nella Flotta, ma, ad essere sinceri, non era poi così male.  
 


End file.
